


(Sometimes they say) This should feel something like fire

by crazywalls



Series: Tumblr Prompt Ficlets [13]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Bonfires, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywalls/pseuds/crazywalls
Summary: Während einer Strandparty beschließt Jeffrey, dass er lieber handelt, als später zu bereuen, nichts unternommen zu haben. (basierend auf There's a Light (that's calling everyone out)
Relationships: Jupiter Jones | Justus Jonas/Jeffrey Palmer
Series: Tumblr Prompt Ficlets [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720927
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	(Sometimes they say) This should feel something like fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheWolfPrince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/gifts).



> Prompts: Under the stars + longing

Schäumend rollten die Wellen an den Strand und umspülten Jeffreys Füße. Das Meer war so etwas wie seine zweite Heimat und wenn es nach ihm ginge, würde Jeffrey jede wache Minute dort verbringen. Sein Bruder zog ihn manchmal damit auf, dass Jeffrey nur noch der Fischschwanz fehlte, um als Barbie in ihrem Surffilm durchzugehen. Mehr als einmal hatte er Brian daraufhin ins Wasser geschubst.

Er war mit den Geräuschen der Brandung aufgewachsen, doch heute Nacht wurden sie von den wummernden Bässen einer Musikanlage übertönt. Das stete Rauschen der Wellen, das ihn immer zu beruhigen vermochte, war kaum zu hören, und Jeffrey trommelte nervös mit den Fingerkuppen gegen seine Limoflasche.

Hinter ihm lag das dunkle Meer, der Horizont kaum erkennbar in der Dunkelheit, vor ihm der Strand, über den der flackernde Lichtschein eines Lagerfeuers zuckte. Zu gerne wäre er eine Runde hinausgeschwommen – um sich abzukühlen, ein bisschen Abstand zu bekommen, aber auch, um nachdenken zu können. Aber er wollte den Strand nicht aus den Augen lassen, oder besser gesagt jemanden, der dort saß. Ein Blick über den Strand bestätigte ihm, dass sich nichts geändert hatte. Er sollte einfach rübergehen, eine Unterhaltung beginnen, irgendwas tun anstatt hier herumzustehen und wie der letzte Idiot immer wieder in Richtung des Lagerfeuers sehen. Sonst war er doch auch nicht gerade zurückhaltend, verdammt noch mal.

Aber das hier war anders. Vor all den Leuten. Und nachdem seine Flirtversuche ganz offensichtlich nicht angekommen waren.

Frustriert drehte er sich um und ging ein paar Schritte, bis das Wasser ihm bis an die Knie reichte. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und blinzelte in den sternenklaren Himmel. Während seine Augen über die vertrauten Sternbilder glitten, von Cassiopeia und dem Drachen über die Jagdhunde bis zum Löwen, fragte er sich, wie lange er das noch aushalten sollte. Und wie sehr er es bereuen würde, wenn er nichts tat. Denn er hatte keine Ahnung, wo sie nach dem bevorstehenden Schulabschluss enden würden. Allein der Gedanke daran machte ihn noch nervöser. Seufzend watete er zurück an den Strand.

Wenigstens mit ihm reden. Das würde er ja wohl noch hinbekommen.

Er überlegte, was er sagen sollte, während er barfuß über den warmen Sand lief. Doch als er am Lagerfeuer ankam und direkt neben dem Stück Treibholz stehen blieb, hatte er sich noch immer nicht entschieden. „Na, was macht denn jemand wie du so allein hier?“, platzte es schließlich aus ihm heraus. Sofort wünschte er, er könnte die Worte zurücknehmen. Sehr originell, ganz großartig, besser hätte er das Gespräch nicht starten können.

Als Justus zu ihm aufsah, zwang sich zu einem verlegenen Grinsen. Der Erste Detektiv war sicher zutiefst beeindruckt von so viel Redegewandtheit...

Wenigstens war er nett genug, Jeffreys Ausrutscher nicht zu kommentieren, und erklärte nur: „Peter hat vorhin mit Allie geredet und Bob ist kurz danach mit einem Mädchen verschwunden. Ich glaube, sie wollten tanzen.“

Zu Jeffreys Erleichterung rutschte er anschließend zur Seite, sodass Jeffrey sich zu ihm setzen konnte. Viel Platz blieb allerdings nicht, und so ließ er sich behutsam neben ihm nieder, darauf bedacht, noch einige Zentimeter zwischen ihnen zu lassen. Trotzdem konnte er es nicht lassen, Justus anzusehen. Der Feuerschein ließ seine dunklen Haare förmlich glühen und Jeffrey vergrub die Hände in seine Hosentaschen, damit sie nicht auf dumme Ideen kamen und sich selbstständig machten. Nur mit Mühe konnte er sich von dem Anblick losreißen und versuchte stattdessen, das Lagerfeuer zu fokussieren. „Bist du am Trübsinn blasen oder hast du einfach keine Lust auf uns Normalsterbliche?“

Kaum besser als sein Einstieg, aber hey, immerhin schien Justus nichts dagegen zu haben, dass Jeffrey sich mit ihm unterhalten wollte.

Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm er wahr, wie Justus kopfschüttelnd die Zehen in den warmen Sand grub, wobei eine Tüte mit Marhsmallows langsam zur Seite kippte. Justus schien es nicht zu bemerken. „Dir sollte bekannt sein, dass Tanzen nicht gerade meine Leidenschaft ist. Und bei der Musik versteht man kaum etwas.“

„Und dir war nach einem Snack“, riet Jeffrey und deutete auf die Tüte.

Neben ihm zuckte Justus mit den Schultern. „Mag sein.“

„Krieg ich auch welche?“ Vielleicht würde er weniger Unsinn reden, wenn sein Mund anderweitig beschäftigt war. Wobei es da noch einige verlockende Alternativen gab, die den gleichen Effekt haben würden... Jeffrey fluchte innerlich und versuchte, die unangebrachten Gedanken zu vertreiben, doch so recht wollte ihm das nicht gelingen.

„Äh, klar. Ich hab aber nur einen Stock.“

Jeffrey verkniff sich ein Grinsen. Immerhin war auch Justus heute offenbar nicht in Höchstform. „Macht nichts.“ Er beobachtete, wie Justus ein Marshmallow aufspießte, den dünnen Stock über das Feuer hielt und ihn nach einigen Sekunden mit einem konzentrierten Gesichtsausdruck ein wenig drehte.

Ohne das Marshmallow aus den Augen zu lassen fragte Justus: „Warum bist du nicht am Tanzen?“

Scheinbar hatte der Meisterdetektiv nicht mitbekommen, dass Jeffrey den ganzen Abend noch nicht getanzt hatte. Womöglich besser so – dann hatte er sicher auch nicht bemerkt, wie Jeffrey ihn in den letzten beiden Stunden aus sicherer Entfernung beobachtet hatte. Angehimmelt, hatte Brian ihm belustigt zugeraunt, als er zu Jeffreys Missfallen direkt hinter ihm aufgetaucht war. Glücklicherweise hatte sein großer Bruder sich kurz darauf in die tanzende Menge verzogen und ihn seither nicht mehr genervt.

„Ich brauch ‘ne Pause“, behauptete er, und ganz falsch war das nicht. Auch wenn sich die Pause nicht aufs Tanzen bezog, sondern auf das dämliche Chaos in seinem Kopf, das allerdings zugenommen hatte, seit er sich neben Justus gesetzt hatte.

„Ah.“

Jeffrey hob seine Flasche an die Lippen. Lieber etwas trinken als wieder irgendwas Dummes zu sagen, dachte er und starrte in die Flammen. Wie winzige, goldene Sterne stoben Dutzende Funken empor, verloren sich einige Meter höher in der Luft und erloschen schließlich. Winzige umherirrende Sternschnuppen, dachte Jeffrey und fragte sich, wie albern es wäre, sich jetzt etwas zu wünschen.

„Hier.“

Das Marshmallow vor seinem Gesicht riss ihn zurück in die Realität.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken griff Jeffrey nach dem Stock und im nächsten Moment legte sich seine Hand um Justus‘ Finger. Als er realisierte, was er da gerade tat, wäre er beinahe zurückgezuckt, aber er beherrschte sich gerade noch. Das Kribbeln in seinem Bauch machte ihn fast wahnsinnig und er war unheimlich froh, dass das Feuer sowieso alles in einen roten Schimmer tauchte. So würde der Erste Detektiv wenigstens nicht sehen, wie rot Jeffrey plötzlich geworden war. Einfach überspielen und so tun, als wäre es Absicht gewesen und nicht anmerken lassen, dass sein Gehirn kurzzeitig ausgesetzt hatte. Er lehnte sich vor, nahm das Marshmallow in den Mund und zog es mit den Zähnen von dem Stock. Erst dann ließ er Justus los und stopfte seine Hand zurück in die Hosentasche, bevor er einen Blick wagte.

Im Gegensatz zu ihm schien Justus die unüberlegte Berührung vollkommen kalt zu lassen. Ungerührt steckte er ein weiteres Marshmallow auf den Stock und hielt ihn wieder über das Feuer.

Das unangenehme Schweigen breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus und Jeffrey überlegte fieberhaft, aber sein Kopf blieb leer. Er meinte, Justus‘ Wärme immer noch spüren zu können, und krallte die Fingernägel in seine Handfläche.

So konnte das einfach nicht weitergehen. Er schickte einen kurzen Blick in den Sternenhimmel und sah einen der Sterne des Großen Bären aufblinken, dann drehte er sich wieder zu Justus. Ein letzter Versuch.

Sein Herz raste, als Justus endlich wieder aufsah.

Später konnte er beim besten Willen nicht mehr sagen, wie sie einander so nah gekommen waren, und als Justus sich unbewusst die Lippen leckte, reagierte Jeffrey instinktiv. Er lehnte sich vor und küsste ihn, einfach so. Justus‘ Lippen waren unerwartet weich und Jeffrey konnte nicht anders, als mit der Zunge dagegen zu stupsen.

Endlich rührte Justus sich. Er öffnete die Lippen und das Kribbeln in Jeffreys Bauch fühlte sich an wie die fliegenden Funken des Lagerfeuers, zu heiß, zu viel, aber trotzdem besser, als er es erträumt hatte, während er ein Seufzen hinunterschluckte. Jeffrey zog Justus näher, die freie Hand in seinem Nacken, und küsste ihn noch einmal. Er legte alles in den Kuss, das er sich nicht zu sagen traute, bevor er sich langsam zurücklehnte und ihn unruhig ansah.

Zwei Herzschläge vergingen, bis Justus die Augen öffnete, und Jeffrey betete, dass das ein gutes Zeichen war.

„Du solltest vielleicht etwas weniger trinken“, sagte Justus schließlich, und der raue Ton in seiner Stimme jagte Jeffrey einen Schauer über den Rücken. Daran könnte er sich definitiv gewöhnen.

Mit einem leisen, unsicheren Lachen zeigte Jeffrey Justus die Flasche und hoffte, dass Justus nicht bemerkte, wie seine Hand zitterte. „Das ist Bio-Limonade, du Superdetektiv.“ In einem Versuch, seine Nervosität zu überspielen, stupste er Justus mit der Schulter an, doch Justus musterte ihn noch immer zweifelnd. Jeffrey umklammerte den Hals der Flasche wie eine Rettungsleine. „Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, aber entgegen Peters Annahme finde ich dich ganz süß, auch wenn du manchmal wie ein Lexikon klingst“, sagte er leise.

„Hey, Just, ich glaub, da brennt was.“ Als hätte der Name ihn heraufbeschworen, stand Peter hinter ihnen, und Jeffrey entfuhr ein weiteres Lachen, während Justus erschrocken zusammenzuckte. Natürlich musste Peter genau jetzt auftauchen.

Schnell erstickte Justus das klebrige Flämmchen im Sand, während Peter irritiert von ihm zu Jeffrey und zurück blickte.

Wie aus dem Nichts erschien in diesem Moment Bob neben ihm. „Komm, Zweiter, dein Typ wird verlangt.“

„Hm?“ Peter sah immer noch reichlich verwirrt aus.

Bob nickte über seine Schulter. „Die Jungs wollen die Lautsprecherboxen woanders hinschleppen, damit sie nicht doch noch nass werden. Hätte man ja mal früher drüber nachdenken können, wenn du mich fragst.“ Damit zog er Peter in Richtung der Felsen, die die Bucht einrahmten.

Irgendwie hatte Jeffrey das Gefühl, dass Bob nicht von ungefähr aufgetaucht war. Er machte eine mentale Notiz, sich später bei ihm zu bedanken, als er sich wieder zu Justus drehte.

Der schüttelte gerade langsam den Kopf. „Du... _du_ findest mich...“, murmelte er ungläubig.

Beinahe hätte Jeffrey losgeprustet, aber das wäre in dieser Situation wohl doch unangemessen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ausgerechnet er den Ersten Detektiv mal so aus dem Konzept bringen würde. Er holte tief Luft, dann nickte er. „Was meinst du, warum ich in den letzten Wochen immer wieder versucht hab, mit dir zu flirten?“

„Du hast _was_?“

„Und ich dachte, dir entgeht nie irgendwas“, grummelte Jeffrey.

Justus öffnete den Mund, wollte etwas sagen, doch er sollte ihm eine Antwort schuldig bleiben. Stattdessen griff er kurzerhand nach Jeffreys Hemd und drückte seine Lippen auf Jeffreys, warm und weich und überraschend fordernd. Jeffrey konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm ein leises Seufzen entschlüpfte. Es war perfekt – trotz der zu lauten Musik und der Hitze und der vielen Menschen. Jeffrey konnte an nichts anderes denken als daran, dass Justus ihn küsste, am Meer, unter den Sternen. Und als Justus den Kuss vertiefte, seine Hand in Jeffreys Haare grub und ihn näher zog, legte er seine Arme um Justus‘ Schultern und dachte an gar nichts mehr.

Es war egal, ob Peter sie sah. Früher oder später würde er es sowieso mitbekommen, und Jeffrey wusste schon jetzt, dass Peter ihn freundschaftlich und mit einem Grinsen warnen würde, Justus bloß nicht wehzutun. Aber sie beide würden wissen, dass das nicht nötig war.

**Author's Note:**

> Das (wesentlich längere) Gegenstück zu There's a Light (that's calling everyone out) aus Jeffreys POV, ich hoffe, es gefällt euch :)  
> Titel basiert auf "Fire" von Sleeping With Sirens, Promptfill für TheWolfPrince basierend auf dieser Prompt list: https://hellsdemonictrinity.tumblr.com/post/171885474505/a-kissing-prompt-list - danke ♥


End file.
